1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to the production of subsurface crude oil deposits. More specifically, the field relates to systems and processes that utilize electromagnetic (EM) radiation and enhance oil recovery (EOR) for the modification and production of subsurface crude oil deposits.
2. Description of the Related Art
A significant percentage of remaining recoverable crude oil resources are in the form of heavy oils, shale, sands and tars. The worldwide average recovery factor, which is a measure of the total amount of crude oil estimated in a reservoir (the original oil in place or “OOIP”) versus the amount recovered after primary and secondary recovery, is in a range of from about 30% to about 50%. Much of the remaining crude oil is in the form of heavy petroleum.
Traditional primary and secondary production techniques are not capable of recovering every drop of crude oil from oil-bearing reservoirs. Heavy hydrocarbons have an API value in a range of from about 10° to about 20° and a viscosity that is less than about 10,000 centiPoise (cP). Extra heavy hydrocarbons have an API value of less than about 10°.
There are various technologies available to extract viscous, heavy oils. Cold (that is, ambient temperature) recovery methods include conventional production, water flooding, cold heavy oil production with sand (CHOPS), solvent injection, water alternating gas (WAG) injection, inert gas injection and pressure pulsing. Thermal production methods include steam flooding, cyclic steam stimulation (CSS), steam assisted gravity drainage (SAGD) and underground combustion.
The most widely used method of thermal recovery is steam injection. Steam injection is operable to recover portions of crude oil; however, its applicability is limited. Deep reservoirs with thin oil-bearing zones, elevated pressure reservoirs, and heterogeneous reservoirs are difficult to apply steam injection with success.
The previously mentioned methods often require significant amounts of desalinated or fresh water supplies for maintaining water pressure as well as generating steam, washing and other steps. Management and disposal of the resultant wastewater presents challenges and escalates the cost of each recovered barrel of crude oil. In addition, recovering heavy oil requires a substantial amount of energy for removing the oil from the ground, processing it and transporting it off-site.